


Закодировано в тройках

by Akitai



Series: fandom Radfem 2018 [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Storm - Freeform, code
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: У Сансы и Маргери есть код.





	Закодировано в тройках

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Comes in Threes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4766309) by [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/pseuds/notherhappyending). 



Три быстрых и легких, как будто изданных птицей, постукивания по двери Сансы — это код. Она нетерпеливо выскальзывает из постели и торопится вниз, на первый этаж, цепляясь за темные стены и шагая как можно тише. Хотя легко быть призраком, когда никто о тебе не беспокоится.

Первое, что она видит — мерцание на конце причала. Ветер треплет дрожащее пламя свечи, которую держит в руках Маргери. Но, несмотря на разыгравшийся шторм, его порывы не гасят крохотный огонек.

Маргери едва успевает приподнять свечу над головой, прежде чем Санса обхватывает ее, прижимаясь всем телом.

— Ты не поверишь, что случилось на этой неделе.

— Расскажи мне.

Вой ветра и бьющиеся о пирс волны окружают их плотной стеной звука, пока они обсуждают последние прегрешения Джоффри. Но Санса ждет того, что следует за этим. Легкие улыбки, наполненные сочувствием, приводят к трем понимающим поцелуям. К коду. Я понимаю тебя. Я забочусь о тебе. Я люблю тебя.


End file.
